Mental Prison
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: He blocked himself away, inside a mental prison, after what he had done. he felt no shame in it, but is still haunted by a friend, he doesn't want to let go of. Finished
1. Meeting

_**I came up with this idea, from Gothika. I do not own anything, but Jemma and the idea. **_

**MENTAL PRISON**

The Russian air was colder then English air; Jemma knew that for a fact. She stood, in the snow, over looking a river, and a few houses that were nearby. It had been a few years since she arrived in Russian, back from England, to her new job. Jemma was now a doctor at a mental hospital, called 'Twin peaks'. A man called Voltaire Hiwatari funded it, but the funding was suddenly stopped and news of Voltaire's death had spread. The murderer was never found. Suddenly Jemma's phone bleeped loudly, Causing Jemma to jump slightly.

(_Twin Peaks Mental Hospital. Playing in background is Miranda's theme from Gothika_)

"I don't see why, I was picked."

Jemma looked down at her boss, Kenny. It was funny, how everyone towered over Kenny. He was still scared of some people, but he commanded respect over everyone, in Twin Peaks. Kenny, on the other hand, quickened his pace. "You and Emily are the best doctors I have, however, Emily's got her hands full with a few things." He replied. Jemma sighed.

"So have I. I've got the Bryan Case to work on remember." She responded. She was thankful, she wour a thick, skin-tight like jumper. The hospital was freezing. Kenny nodded, before stopping at a door. "I know, but you're getting close. Most of the nurses have seen a change in Bryan." He pointed out, hand on the door handle. Jemma shook her head. "He still tells me the same old Rape story. Only this time…This time, he says it the devil." She whispered. Kenny once again nodded.

He heard her voice from outside the door, and began to wonder who it was. The nagging in the back of his mind told him it was _her_, But he never allowed himself to believe it. She was gone, gone forever, and there was nothing he could do about it. The door opened slightly, catching his attention. The voices were slightly louder, as the two people began to talk more.

He could smell, something familiar. He searched his mind, to remember what it was. Spearmint. The spearmint lipbalm she always used to put on, when she was in Russian. The door finally swung open and She walked in.

Jemma stopped in her tracks. There, sitting on the other side of a table, was her old best friend. "Kai?" She finally managed to say. Kai Hiwataire's crimson eyes looked up, looking equally shocked. Jemma sat down, placing a clipboard on the table. Kai leant back in his chair.

"It's nice to see you again Jemma." He muttered, watching as she wrote something down. Jemma looked up. "It's nice to see you too Kai. It's been a while." She replied, writing something else down, on the clipboard. Kai laughed slightly. "It's been too long Jem. I didn't think you were coming back." He replied. Jemma held back a slight laugh. She continued to write, when a question startled her. "Do you still like Linkin Park? I remembered how much a big fan you were." Kai questioned, staring at the ceiling. Jemma slowly looked up at Kai. "Yes. I still like Linkin park." She replied, waiting for a reaction. Kai smiled. "When you left, I always played Papercut. For some odd reason, that always reminded me of you." He stated, looking back at his friend. Jemma smiled. "That's nice to know." She whispered.

When Jemma left the small room, she bumped into Emily. "So, how did it go?" Emily asked, clutching a pack of paper tightly to her chest. Jemma shrugged. "The same, but I think there's something else to him. Like, someone started this madness." She replied. Emily stopped, causing them to both stop in the middle of the corridor.

"Like someone did something to him. Like what?" Emily asked. Jemma shook her head and carried on walking to her office. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Emily, could you take these down to Kenny for me." Jemma replied, handing some papers over. Emily took the papers and nodded. "Yeah, sure, what are they?" She questioned, tucking them at the front of the pack of papers, she had. Jemma unlocked her office door. "The file report for Bryan. Same old rape story, but he told me he remember things, that only I can know. I'm going to talk to him tonight." She replied, before both women went their own way.

Kai stared at the ceiling of his cell. The cell suddenly went cold and whispers were hear. Kai bolted up, and looked around. "It's just a dream. He's not there. It's just a dream, he's not there." He repeated over and over again, before slowly falling asleep.


	2. A visit

_**Thank you to those who have reviewed. To Kai Hiwatari1's question, No this isn't a one shot fic.**_

**MENTAL PRISON**

"Okay Bryan. What do you see?"

Bryan glanced round the small cold blue coloured walls. The colour was meant to calm others like him, but Jemma knew it didn't work with Bryan. He was a hard case to work on. Years of abuse had taken it's toll on the young man, and he was now a nervous wreck.

"I..I was chained against a cold wall. Scratched my arms to pieces, but he would't help. I heard shuffling and I..looked up. There were two other boys. One had flame red hair, shaped like two horns and Ice-boy eyes, that..really...really scared me. He was beaten really badly. The other..had..had two tone blue hair. He was my attacker's Grandson. He was just as scared as me......."

Bryan shook. Jemma knew it was another one of his attacks. Since the day Bryan was brought to Twin peaks, he was having attacks, which meant most of his mermories would be lost. He shook more, before falling off his chair and onto the floor. Jemma pulled the door open. "Nurse! Nurse!" she yelled, before seeing one of the blond haired nurse running towards her. "Yes, Doctor?" she questioned, before seeing Bryan. The nurse ran off once more, to get his medience, while Jemma tried to calm him down.

Later that day, Jemma sat in her office, typing up Bryan's report. She stopped, and checked her watch. _'Time to visit Kai. I wonder how he's changed?'_ she thought and gathered a few things. She left her office, locked the door and began to walk towards one of the small rooms, used to interview the mental ill. However, before she got to the room, Jemma heard something smash.

"Don't you fucking come near me!"

Jemma sighed. Spencer. He had brute strenght, but not the brains to match. It got worst as he got to Twin peaks. he was known for violent outbursts, and most of the time staff got hurt. When Jemma got to Spencer's cell, Emily and kenny were standing at the far wall. It was known they were scared of Spencer. Jemma handed her stuff to Emily, and without a word said, walked towards the cell door.

"Spencer, what's wrong now?" Jemma asked, leaning against the cell door. Spencer held tightly to a needle, and narrowed his eyes at Jemma. "Is it true, Kai is here?" he asked. Jemma seemed slightly shocked. "How do you know Kai?" she questioned. Spencer growled under his breath. "Is he here or not!" he yelled, punching the cell wall. A dent was seen. "Yes he is here. He arrived last night. Now, how do you kow him?" jemma answered. Spencer said nothing after.

Jemma arrived late to her meeting with Kai. She found him playing with a necklace, when she arrived. "Kai, you do know, I have to take that off you. You're not allowed noth nekclaces or rings here." She explained gently. kai nodded. "I was going to give it to you anyway. It was My mother's, I know it will be in good hands with you." he replied, passing the silver Cross across the table. Jemma took it gently, and place it in her pocket.

"OKay, lets start with why you're here." Jemma said, breaking the silence. Kai smiled smugly, as if he was proud of something. "I killed my Grandfather." he answered. jemma quickly wrote it down, before it sunk in. She looked back at her old frined, seeing that the smile didn't fade. "And your proud of this fact?" she asked. _'I was right. This isn't another Case. I'm glad kenny signed me up for this now.'_ Jemma thought, lacing her fingers together. Kai nodded.

"He deserved it. Every last blow." He replied. Jemma tilted her head to one side. "Could you explain how you did this murder?" she inquired. Kai raised an eye-brow. "Want to kow the gorey Details? You still love the old crime stories?" he answered with a questioned, laughing slightly. Jemma shook her head. "No, it might explain why your here, and not at a prison." she replied firmly. Kai smiled.

**(Later that day)**

Jemma sat in her office, typing up Kai's profile, when she checked her watch. It was almost half past 10. jemma rubbed her eyes, saved her work and then left her office, locking the door behind her. On her way out, she caught sight of Emily. The two waved, and left their own way.

Jemma's car was pretty beat up, but as long as it got her from A to B, Jemma couldn't really care. her window was steamed up and writen was _'Wake me up when September ends.'_ Jemma stared at it, before she wiped it off. As she unlocked her car door, Jemma tensed and turned round. Standing in the middle of the car park was a young man, with Red hair in the shape of two horns and Ice blue eyes. What bryan had told her, earlier that day rang through Jemma's mind.

_"One had flame red hair, shaped like two horns and ice blue eyes, that..that really scared me."_

The young mans body was covered in brusies and cuts, his hair was soaked and his clothes were ripped. "Hey, hey are you okay?" Jemma called. Someone called her name and Jemma turned to see Emily standing at the door of twin peaks. Jemma quickly turned back to where the man had stood to find him gone. _'Who was that?'_ Jemma began to wonder, before turning her attention back to Emily.


	3. Death

**MENTAL PRISON**

Jemma rolled over onto her side, and reached for her bedside table light. Once it was on, Jemma looked at her clock. Half past one in the morning. Jemma grumbled and reached for her ringing phone, The acursed object that had woken her from her dreams. On one hand, she was happy she had been woken from her bad dreams, on the other Jemma was missing on some important sleep.

"Hello. Doctor Scott speaking." Jemma greeted, yawning at the end._ "Doctor Scott, this is Nurse Lovejoy." _The replied came. Jemma yawned again. "What is it Nurse? Can't it wait till the morning?" she questioned. There was the sound of running feet. _"I'm afraid not Doctor. Bryan is, well, he's having another attack and this one is worst. I fear he may not make it through the night."_ Nurse Lovejoy replied. Jemma cursed under her breath. "I'll be right there." she muttered, and hung up. Bryan wasn't going to die, not if Jemma could help it.

He had been staring at the cell door for sometime. Kai was tahnkful that, where the door was stationed, it was just glass, so he could see out. A few more nurse ran past, and kai counted up to 7. _'Wonder what all the fuss is?'_ he thought, before Kai went to lie down. However, something caught his eye. There, standing on the other side of the cell, was His best friend. "Tala?" kai gasped, before a large part of the window steamed over.

_'Bryan's dieing.'_

Kai stared at the writing. He shook his head. "No! No! No, he can't die! He just can't!" Kai yelled, almost close to tears. Bryan was like a brother. Kai looked up to see a new message on the window.

_'Doctor Scott will be arriving shortly. She doesn't want Bryan to die, I think she really likes him.'_

This didn't help and kai still wanted to cry. "Bryan can't die. I can't lose him like I lost you Tala." Kai whispered, before there was a tapping at the glass. Kai wiped some tears away,and looked at the glass. The glass was once agained steamed up and a new message was writen.

_'Wake me up, when september ends.'_

(**Next morning**)

Jemma tapped her pen lightly on her clipboard. One the paper, she had with her, was the phase that was writen on her car window. She heard footsteps, and knew Kai was on his way. The guard opened the door, and Jemma heard, for the first time, Kai singing.

_"Like my fathers come to pass,_

_Seven years have gone so fast,_

_Wake me up, when september ends."_

Jemma waited till Kai was seated, continuing with the Interview. before she could ask anything, Kai asked something first. "Bryan died last night did he." he said, with a sad tone to his voice. jemma started at him. "Kai, how did you know Bryan? I only thought Spencer knew you." she replied. Kai smiled slightly. "Spencer's here. Is Ian here?" He questioned, in a somewhat child like mannor. Jemma shook her head. Kai's smile fell.

"Oh okay." he whispered. There was an uncomfortable silence, and Jemma was getting slightly uneasy. "Kai, what was that song, you were singing?" Jemma questioned, grabbing kai's attention. Jemma didn't know what it was about kai, but it was his eyes that Jemma loved about her friend. She was begining to feel pity for him, which was unusal for any doctors at Twin peaks.

"Green day, wake me up when September ends. It was tala's favourtie." Kai replied proudly. Jemma wrote it down. "Who is Tala?" she asked. Kai leant back on his chair slightly. He had always loved Jemma because she was always happy. Only once had he seen her upset, and that was when a large German Shepard had killed her black bunny rabbit, and bite her arm when she was seven. "You still scared of German Shepards?" Kai asked, as she went to grab her left arm. Jemma pulled her arm back.

"I asked you a question first Kai." Jemma pointed out, keeping her arm out of his reach. Kai pouted slightly. _'This is new. Kai has never acted like a Kid. It's like he's turned back into his seven year old self.' _Jemma mused, watching her friend's facial expressions. "If I tell you my answer, will you tell me your answer?" Kai asked, tilting his head to one side. Jemma sighed, but nodded her head. "Tala is my best friend. He's dead now." Kai replied sadly. jemma searched her mermory for the name.

_'Tala was found dead by a river. It was in the local newspaper. They said he killed himself, but Could Kai know something different?'_ Jemma wondered. She was snapped back to earth, when Kai waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Jemma. Are you gonna answer my question?" Kai asked. Jemma smiled, and nodded. She rolled up the seleeve of her jumper up to show an angry scar on her left arm. "Yes, I'm still scared of them. You still remember what that one done to my rabbit?" Jemma asked. Kai nodded.

As Jemma walked out of the small room, she bumped into Ray. "Jemma, have you heard the news?" Ray Inquired. Jemma nodded. "Yeah, it was a shame to lose Bryan." she responded, as they continued to walk down to Jemma's office. "You spend a lot of time with Kai." Ray said suddenly, before looking at Jemma. She smiled. "Hasn't anyone told you. He was my best friend when I was Kid. I use to live here, before I had to move away. I only wish, we met again under better terms. I hate to see him like this." she replied, opening her office door.

"He's Mad, there's nothing more you can do, but help him through this." Ray pointed out, earning an angry look from Jemma. "He's not mad! OKay, so he is slightly crazy, that can't be helped. Something happened to him, when I left Russia. Something, that even I can't work out, but I'm gonna do more then help him. Ray, you should know better then you talk like that." Jemma hissed slightly, and walked past him, to get something to eat. Ray watched her walk off, pulled a slightl face and ran to catch her up. _'Me and my big mouth.'_ he thought bitterly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Kai: I do not cry!**_

_**Queen: Now you do! Anyway, thank to those you have reviewed, I love ya lots. **_

_**Tala: Umm, why am I dead?**_

_**Kai: Because Queen thought it would more emotionly for me.**_

_**Queen: Yep, coz everyone knows you two are best friends. **_


	4. Painful reminder

_**Okay, I have given it much thought. Jemma loves Ray like a Brother, but Ray doesn't want to believe it. . Ray treats their relationship much like Miranda and Pete's relationship from Gothika. As for Jemma and Kai, they do get together, but it won't be noticebale. Hope that clears verything up. **_

**MENTAL PRISON**

Jemma stood, in the Hospital lobby, making herself some coffee. What Ray had said to her, replayed over in her mind, next to what she had learnt about Brayn's death. _'A chip? In his brain? What sick and twisted person would put that there?' _She wondered, forgetting all about her coffee.

"It's going to get cold if you don't drink it."

Jemma's eyes shot up to see Micheal. Jemma smiled. He was a good friend of Emily's and had gone through the same school as her. They were almost brother and sister, they were that close. Where most people thought Emily and Kenny were a couple, Jemma would only believe that Micheal and Emily were either going out, or were married. "And hello to you Micheal. What are you doing here?" Jemma asked, picking up her still hot cup.

"Emily's been acting slightly weird round the Bryan case. Since you worked on it, I was wondering if you found out anything about his death." Micheal shurgged, seating himself on the Lobby table. Jemma's eyes widened slightly and she sighed, a sign to anyone, that the news going round the Hospital was not good news.

"They found a chip, inside Brayn's brain. A Micro-chip. It rested inside his mermory part of his brain, so whenever he remembered something about his attacker...." Micheal guessed the rest. "It kicked it and shut him up." he muttered, looking at the floor. Jemma nodded. "Last night, on his death, he remembered a big piece of information. The chip went into over drive and slowly killed him." she whispered, slightly upset. Micheal gave her a hug. He pulled away quickly. "What about Spencer? He was brought here from the same place as Bryan." he asked quickly. Jemma's coffee was left, and the two rushed to find a Nurse.

_'Heard of me the routine Scar,_

_New cuts cover where the old ones are._

_And now I'm sick of this,_

_I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts,_

_that grade on my sanity._

_I'd rather not even be that,_

_The man that's staring in the mirror through me!'_

**Linkin park: Part of me**

Kai was kind of grateful, that Jemma was no were in sight. Standing in a huge room, with a lot of other male inmates, to have a shower, wasn't what Kai wanted, but if it kept the guards happy, why fight it. He was standing under one shower, that was right in front a mirror. The large angry red scar on his chest, made kai want to throw up, but he kept his stomach in check.

"Painful reminder, huh?"

Kai turned to look at the owner of the voice, and smiled. "Hey Spencer." The russian greeted. His blond haired friend smiled back, while washing soap off his arms. "You heard about Bryan?" Spencer questioned, trying to fight back a sigh. Kai nodded and his eyes narrowed. His cold Crimson eyes turned hard, and Spencer knew that look. He stepped away slightly. "I wish I knew. I wish Brayn would have told us." Kai muttered. Before Spencer could reply, a whislte blew and the inmates filed out, to a changing room.

Jemma sat in her office, working on a few files, with her CD player on. The door was knocked. "It's open!" Jemma called, not taking her eyes from her screen. Ray's head popped round the door frame, before smiling. "Hey Jem. Can I talk to you for a bit?" He asked, walking into the office and closing the door behind him. Jemma nodded, her eyes still not moving from the screen. Ray sat down, on a empty chair, and stared at the CD player.

"What is that Junk?" He asked. Jemma smiled. "That, my dear neko, is Linkin Park. I find I can work better with this type of _Junk_, as you call it, on." she replied. Ray watched her fingers as they went across the key-board. It looked as if, her fingers barely touched the keys. "So what do you want?" Jemma asked, finally looking at the Neko-jin. Ray cleared his throat. "I just wanna say I'm sorry for acting like a Bastard. I know how much you wanna help all these people, but I couldn't help but noticed how close you were to Kai." he responded. Jemma sighed loudly.

"There you go again. I'm close to Kai, because I'm his best friend. He's the only one who has seen me deeply upset, and I'm the only one to see past the Cold-hearted bastard he has for a mask." She huffed. Ray was about to reply, when Jemma's intercom buzzed into life.

**'Doctor Scott, the boss would like you see you in the office. It's about Kai.'**

Ray noticed slight worry on Jemma's face, and got up to leave. He held the door open for Jemma, as she left and closed it for her.

(**Kenny's morning**)

When Jemma got to Kenny's office, she noticed two things. A strange man, barking out orders, while Kenny sat stone faced, and Kai. Jemma knokced the door, earning looks from all three men. "Doctor Scott. I'm glad you're here. I was just trying to explian to this gentlman, how I can not let Kai go, without your opinion." Kenny smiled. Jemma could tell he was fed up and wanted this unknown stranger out of Twin peaks.

"Now Mr....."

"Just call me Boris." The stranger snapped slightly. Jemma sighed, before glancing at Kai. He seemed slightly scared of this Boris. "Now Boris, I can not let Kai go." Jemma began. Boris' eyebrow twitched. "Why not?" he asked, trying to keep control of his temper. Jemma stood, one hand on her hip.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but Kai only arrived two days ago. His full treatment has not begun and....." Jemma stopped and stared at Boris closely. "You again!" she spluttered. Kenny raised his eye-brow, before he knew what Jemma was going on about. "I thought you had enough fight to get Spencer back in your care, not to mention Bryan." Jemma snapped. She was begining to see something.

Boris had begun to rant about something, throwing verbal abuse, at both Jemma and Kenny. Jemma walked over to kai, who was whimpering slightly. "Kai, Kai what's wrong?" Jemma whispered. Kai looked at her, eyes full of fear. "Don't let me go back with him. Don't let Spencer go with him either." he whispered in reply. jemma smiled, and placed her hand ontop of his. "I won't. You and Spencer are staying right here, where me, Kenny and the others can keep an eye on you." she whispered, earning a smile from her friend. Jemma turned her attention to Boris.

"I'm sorry Sir. Spencer and Kai are not going anywhere. They are staying right here, were they are in the best of care. Now would you kindly leave this place, or I'll have the guards escourt you out." Jemma stated firmly. Boris looked at Kenny, then at Jemma, before huffing. "Fine, I'll leave." he muttered and left. Kenny picked up his phone and rung down to reception.

"Yes, Miss Kira. Could you call two guards. I want them to watch Boris as he walks out. Thank you."

Kenny put the phone down and turned to Jemma. "Do you want to take him back?" He questioned. Jemma smiled and nodded, before leading kai back to his cell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Okay, here's where you come in. I want some more inmates, so I'm turning to you. here's the form:**_

_**Name**_

_**Age**_

_**Gender**_

_**Hair colour**_

_**Eye Colour**_

_**Past**_

_**Why they are at twin peaks.**_

**_Thanks!_**


	5. Three new inmates

_**I do not own Maki, she belongs to Hyperactiveidiot. I also do not own kelly, she belongs to Half Vamp and I do not Nadenka Valeska, Shadow of Arashi owns her. Do not use them without my permission or the owners. Thank-you-please!**_

**MENTAL PRISON**

Kai opened his eyes lazily, when he heard the door open. He looked towards the door, to see two guards. "Come on Kai. You've gotta go outside with the rest of them, for some fresh air." One of the guards explained. Kai almost jumped for joy. He hated being cooped up in the prison, and slowly followed the guards outside.

As each of the patients were given a coat, mostly covered in fur, to stop them from freezing in the cold weather of Russia. Outside, there wasn't much to look at, either if Emily and the other Doctors, tried to make it more appealing to the inmates. There was tons of wooden picnic tables. Most of the Inmates were sitting down, staring into space, or muttering under their breath.

"Hey Kai, over here!"

Kai turned his attention to the owner of the voice, and smiled. Spencer was waving wildly at him, pointing to an empty chair next to him. Kai would have ran over, but the cold-hearted Bastard mask that he kept on, told him not too. Kai strolled over, before sitting with his old friend. he heard a small giggle and looked at another inmate, sitting with Spencer. Kai knew very well that twin peaks had both Male and Female inmates, but he didn't think Spencer would be hanging round with a Female.

"Kai, meet Maki." Spencer stated. Maki looked up, her blue eyes shining from the sun. "Hi, I'm Kai." Kai greeted. Maki smiled again, before giggling. "I'm Maki!" she stated, in a child-like mannor. She placed a strand of her black hair, before her ear, before looking round. She giggled again. Kai looked at Spencer.

"Maki's been in here, longer then me. She was torture most of her life. Did you see the large scar on her cheek?" Spencer whispered. He knew Maki didn't like to talk about her past. Kai nodded. He glanced at Maki, as she searched the crowed for someone. "Her body is littered wuth more, or so I've heard." Spencer continued, before Maki began to wave to someone. "Kelly! Kelly, over here!" She called in a sing-song way. A older looking girl, with dark brown hair and brown eyes skipped towards maki. They hugged.

"Hi, I'm kelly." The girl smiled. "Kai. How old are you?" Kai questioned. Kelly placed a finger to her lips and began to think. "I'm 8, but everyone here says I'm 18." she replied, before whispering something to Maki. Kai glanced at Spencer. "She is 18, but she has the mentally of a 8 year old. Years of abuse and Torture." Spencer explained. "Bye Spencer!" Maki and kelly giggled and skipped off.

(**Doctor's coffee lobby**)

Emily dumped three more spoonfuls of sugar in her coffee. She had never liked Bitter things. Emily was going to have some tea, but as luck would have it, they had run out of teabags, and Emily refused to go and buy some. It wasn't even her turn. The door to the Doctors lobby opened and Emily turned to look behind her.

"Hey Jem." She called, before returning to her coffee. Jemma smiled and sat in front of her friend, placing a folder on the table. "I thought you didn't like coffee." Jemma pointed out. Emily sighed and nodded. "We've run out of teabags, and I'm not going to get any. It's not my turn." she replied, taking a sip of her coffee and wincing at the bitter taste. Jemma could only laugh.

"Heard we have three new inmates arriving tonight." Emily stated. Jemma nodded. "Yeah, Tyson Granger. I haven't heard anything about him. Lee Chang, nothing on him yet, and Nadenka Valeska. Got her folder right here." Jemma replied, opening the thin folder. "Well, lets see what makes her tick." Emily smiled.

"According to this Nadenka is the only child of a French/Russian couple and lived a pretty much normal life, until she turned 18. She's 21 now. She turned dark for some reason, no-one is sure why though. She became unstable emotionally and Physically and has done Suicide several times, scaring her family along the way." Jemma explained, reading the first passage. Emily sighed.

"Another Cutter." she whispered. They had a lot of trouble with two other Cutters, called Mariah Chan and Max Tate. "Hang on there's more. I've found the reason to why her parents are dumping here." Jemma hushed her friend. Emily's attention perked up. "Do tell." she responded, her coffee forgotten.

"She's become too unstable, and her Parents can't control her anymore. They think, living at twin peaks would be a nice change and Maybe a chance for Nadenka to get back on track with her life. Says here, She loves Blood, cutting herself and staying in Dark Corners." Jemma finished.

(**Later that night**)

Tyson Granger and Lee Chang were already at the hospital and in their cells, but the time a sleek white car had arrived at the gate. A tall man got out, pressing the buzzer on the gate.

_'Hello, this Doctor Kon speaking. How can I help you?'_

"This is Mr Valeska, Nadenka Valeska's father. I'm here with my wife, to drop my daughter off." The man replied, before he heard his daughter yell at him. "You Fucking bastard!" Nadenka yelled, before her mother pulled her back into the car. The Intercom buzzed again.

_'Okay sir, just drive up to the front of the Hospital. Myself, Doctor Scott and Doctor Shuo will be waiting for you.'_

The buzzer clicked off and the gates opened. Mr Valeska got back into his car, and drove towards the hospital. There waiting from Jemma, Ray and Kenny. Nadenka had calmed down, and calmly got out of the car, waiting for her mother and father to follow. Jemma was the first to Greet Nadenka. "Welcome Nadenka." she greeted gently. Nadenka shot her a glare, that if looks could kill, Jemma would have been dead.

Once inside the hospital, to guards and one nurse took Nadenka to her cell, while her parents went to Kenny's office. "I can't help feel, we're doing something bad, but we can't control her anymore." Mrs Valeska sobbed. Emily handed her a tissue, feeling sorry for the woman. Kenny laced his fingers together, as he sat at his desk. His best doctors were with him. Jemma, Ray, Micheal and Ray.

"Mr and Mrs Valeska, what you're doing for your daughter is the best choice. Here, we can give Nadenka the best of care and hopefully, get her through this, if not cure her completely." Kenny smiled. The doctors in the room each made a mental note: _Don't let Nadenka near or have anything sharp. Period!_

A storm had begun to rage, when Mr and Mrs Valeska had left. Jemma didn't want to leave, but knew she could sit in her office all night. She loved her job, yes, but the Hospital did freak her out, and She hated Storms. Before she could leave, Nurse Lovejoy tapped on her office door, and let herself in. "What's wrong nurse?" jemma asked, putting her coat on. "I came to remind you, it's your turn to check the inmates before you left." the nurse smiled. Jemma smiled back. "Okay, Thank you nurse." she responded.

Kai hated Storms. They always reminded him of the day that Tala died. The day.....Kai closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the image. It worked. Kai lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard giggles, and smiled. It was either Maki, he wouldn't put it pass her, or Kelly. He scraped the last idea. Kelly would be fast asleep by now. He found the two girls funny, even if they were annoying at times. Kai turned onto his side, to stare at the wall, before finally falling a sleep.

_'She can't hide, no matter hard she tries._

_Her secret disguise behind her lies._

_And at night, she cries away her pride,_

_With eyes shut tight, staring at her inside._

_All her friends know why she can't sleep at night,_

_All her family asking if she's alright._

_All she wants to do is get rid of this hell,_

_But all she's gotta do is stop kidding herself!'_

**Linkin park: Carousel**

Nadenka sat on her bed, crying to herself. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she clutched the sheets for dear life. Thunder storms didn't scare her, nothing scared her anymore. Nothing, but _Him_. A man, she had to call uncle. He was the reason, she was doing this to herself.

Nadenka sighed deeply, taking in shaky breaths, finally opening her eyes. Nadenka looked at the cell door, and saw a boy. Nadenka tilted her head to one side, before getting up, and walking closer to the cell door. Nadenka got a better look at the boy, when she got closer to the door. He had lavander hair, and wour clothes similar to her own. Infact, Nadenka worked out, they were the hospital clothes, she had been forced to wear.

Suddenly, another boy appeared, only looking much worst then the first boy. The second boy had flame red hair. His clothes were different. He wour white trousers with a organe line going down them, a white jumper, with blue sleeves, but they and the top were ripped badly. The red hair boy shook his head, before grabbing the hand of the first boy and led him away.

Nadenka stared at the sopt where the boys had been standing, but said nothing. She retreated to her bed, feeling drained and lay down, slowly falling asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Hope you liked the chapter.**_

_**Bryan: I'm back!!!!  
**_

_**Queen: and dead, if you didn't notice.**_

_**Kai: Question: Why are you making people feel sorry for Bryan, Spencer and Ian.**_

_**Queen: Good point. Well, their actions, in my opinion, are results of fear. If thy didn't do what they were ordered to, they would be punished, Raped, you name it. Besides, a lot of people have writen about them being evil, not that I would put it past them, but I thought I'd make people feel sorry for them. **_

**_Kai: Oo Okay._**


	6. Hidden message

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'm so happy everyone likes this story. Quick question: Dark-anime-slave, was your review good or bad? Okay, anyway back to the story.**_

**MENTAL PRISON**

"Ray! Ray!"

Ray turned round to see Jemma running towards him, trying not to slip. "What's wrong Jem?" He asked, noticing Jemma had a huge pile of Papers. Jemma flicked through the pile, before handing Ray a folder. "Could you Interview Kai for me please?" she asked, as Ray took the folder. He nodded. "Yeah sure. Why can't you though?" he asked, looking back at the English doctor. Jemma quickly looked at her watch.

"I'm helping Emily, with the Nadenka case. Its just this once, thanks Ray." Jemma responded, before turning on her heel and walking the other way. Ray shrugged, and walked to one of the interview rooms. While he was waiting, Ray had a look at what Jemma had writen about Kai.

_'Kai shows signs of a child-like behaviour. He has openly admitted to me, that he has killed his Grandfather, the late Voltaire Hiwatarie, who use to fund this very hospital. To why Kai attacked and killed his Grandfather, he has not told me yet, but I feel we are getting closer to the truth. I do believe that Kai's Grandfather has something to do with the mentally of both Spencer and Bryan, who has sadly passed away. Spencer seems to know Kai, and kai knows Spencer and Bryan. Whether Bryan knew kai, I can not give an answer. _

_Kai is somehow contected to Tala, the lad that was found drowned by the Silverwater's lake. However, Kai acts as if tala did not kill himself, but was killed. I have begun believe him and, as part time, I'm learning everything about Tala's death. _

_Kai told me, during our last interview, a little about tala. I mean a little, but enough to get me by. All I know is that Tala's favourtie song is Green days' Wake me up when September ends, and Kai and tala were best friends. I believe that Tala lived with kai, along with Bryan and Spencer, with Voltaire. Kai and Spencer also talk of an '**Ian**', but I have yet to know who he is.'_

The room door opened, causing Ray to stop reading. he quickly shut the folder and waited till Kai was seated and the guard had left. Kai glared at Ray. "Where's Jemma?" He asked harshly. Ray ignored the glare. "She's working on a joint case with Emily. I'm taking over, just for the day." He explained. Kai rolled his eyes.

"So, where did you and Jemma stop last time?" Ray asked. Kai didn't reply. Ray waited. "Kai, are you going to tell me anything?" Ray questioned. Kai's eyes were fixed on one part of the wall, and he shook his head. "Don't you trust me Kai?" Ray inquired, slightly taken back. Kai's gaze fell onto him. He leant forwards."You can't trust someone when they think you're crazy." He whispered in a mono-tone sort of fashion.

(**Meanwhile**)

Jemma and Emily sat, watching Nadenka writing on a piece of paper they had given her. Nadenka pushed the paper towards them, when she had finished. Jemma and Emily glanced at the writing.

_'So I swore to the razor, _

_That never enchained,_

_would your dark nails of faith_

_be pushed through my veins again_

Emily quickly wrote down, while Jemma searched for a suitable question. She came up with nothing, but was known for coming up with things at the last moment. "Why don't you tell us of any past problems you had as a kid." Jemma smiled, only to get a glare in responds.

"Why don't **you** tell me of any past problems you had as a kid." Nadenka snapped. Jemma smiled slightly. Information for Information. A comman trade within Twin peaks. Emily looked at Jemma briefly, before returning to her writing. Jemma rolled up her sleeve. "I got those bite marks from when I was 7 years old. A large German shepard had jumped into my garden and had killed my 3 month old black rabbit." Jemma explained, before pulling her sleeve down.

(**Back with kai and Ray**)

"Why don't you trust me?" Ray asked, lacing his fingers together. Kai snorted a small laugh. "You think I'm crazy. I see the way you lust after Jemma. That's out of bounds." he replied. Ray raised an eye-brow. "And you would know, because?" he inquired. Kai rolled his eyes, knowning what Ray was thinking.

"I've known Jemma longer then you. How long have you known her?" Kai asked, leaning forward once more. Ray went quiet, trying to remember how many months it had been since he had met Jemma. "A couple of months." He responded, finally. Kai laughed a little louder. "Try a couple of years with me and Jemma. We both know eachother like an open book." He replied.

Ray looked a dumbfounded. "Why hadn't she told me anything about you?" He asked, more to himself, but Kai heard him anyway. "Jemma was big on trying to protect the ones she loved and her friends. I guess she never told you about me, because she was worried about my Safety." Kai answered. Ray growled. "LIke Fuck." He hissed, before a guard opened the door. "Time's up doctor Kon." he called, to which Ray nodded. He gathered everything up, glancing one last time at Kai. "Good-bye _Doctor Kon._" He drawled, with a large grin on his face. Ray surpassed the urge to hit the Russian and strolled out the door.

(**Nadenka case**)

The two doctors left the trouble woman, with little success of finding anything about her. "She clamped up tighter then a clam." Emily groaned. Jemma stretched, before turning the opposite way. "Hey, where you going?" Emily called, watching her friend in confussion. "I'm going with our dear Clam to her cell. I also want to check on Mariah and Max." The english doctor called, before walking with Nadenka and two guards.

_"Fucking parents. I don't know why they stuck me in this place."_ Nadenka muttered in Russian. _"They stuck you here, because they love you."_ Jemma replied. Nadenka stared at Jemma. "You can speak Russian?" she questioned. Jemma nodded. They stopped at one cell, and waited for the doors to open. Nadenka walked in quietly, watching as the door closed, sealing her away.

Jemma walked a couple more steps, to check on Max. He was asleep. Jemma smiled and went to check on Mariah. A blood red hand-print was first seen, by Jemma. She rushed over to Mariah's cell, to see Blood. It covered Mariah, flowed from her arm, and pooled slightly. Jemma yelled to the guards, and pulled her radio-com from her pocket.

"Emily, Ray, Micheal, Kenny! Anyone, pick up!" Jemma yelled. The com crackled.

_"This is Micheal and Emily. What's up?"_

Jemma watched as the Guards quickly opened the cell door. "Get some nurses. Mariah's cut herself again, and It looks bad." Jemma ordered and cut the link off. Jemma rushed pull Mariah's side, checking the cut. She looked at the guards. "Check for anything sharp, she could have used. Anything at all." she ordered, and checked the cut again.

On her arm was the word, _'Grave'_. Mariah's eyes opened slowly. Mariah watched as Jemma grabbed some tissues from her pocket and began to tightly wrap them round her arm to stop the blood. "Mariah, did you do this to yourself?" Jemma asked. Mariah shook her head. "A man did. He was inside my cell. He had lavender hair, and told me he wanted to write a message to someone important." she replied. Jemma carried on listening. "Who? Who was important?" Jemma questioned, too quickly.

"Kai and Spencer." Mariah replied, before Jemma heard running feet. She stepped back, as the nurses began to work on Mariah's arm. "Bryan was trying to send a message to Spencer and kai about a Grave. What could that mean?" Jemma whispered to herself, before her eyes widened.

"Bryan wants Kai and Spencer to Bury him." she muttered, before running off to Kenny's office. Nadenka, on the other hand, was trying to see the blood with little success. She turned her head slightly, to see Bryan. He looked at Nadenka, before placing a finger to his lips, and told her to keep quiet. Nadenka backed away form the glass, to which Bryan nodded and she watched as he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**:_ I most likely use that phase a lot in my stories. It's from Cradle of filth's song '_Nymphetamine_'. I think that song is brilliant...._**

_**Kai: And sexy for some odd reason.**_

**_Queen: Well, you see it's dark and sexy. I love dark and sexy music. _**


	7. My Immortal

_**I do not own the song 'My Immortal'. Evanescence does.**_

**MENTAL PRISON**

_'I'm so tired of being here._

_Surpressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave ,_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone!'_

A whole new place, and he could still sense him, even smell him at Times. Kai admitted he missed His best friend Tala more then anything. Tala was his soulmate, the only one who would make him laugh and the only one who got close to the real Kai. The scared Kai. Kai still remembered everything about him, even that night when he was brutally killed by Voltaire.

He had only recently learnt of Jemma's plans to bury Bryan's body. Kai was going to argue, saying that Him and Spencer should be with them, to say a final farewell to a good friend. Both Russians were happy to learn, Doctor Shuo, or Kenny, was allowing them a short discharge for the small funeral. Although Jemma and two guards were to be with them at all times, The two Russians thanked both Jemma and Kenny, even if Kenny didn't understand Russian.

However Kai was begining to wish Tala's Presence would just leave him alone. It was night, tomorrow, would be the last farewell for all three Russians. Kai turned onto his side, a sleepless night. He could have sworen, He could smell Tala right by him. Kai tensed and looked behind him, but there was nothing. Kai sighed and tried to get to sleep.

_'There wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just to real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase!'_

They say Time heals all wounds, but Kai were deep wounds. Ones that scabed over, before they were violently ripped open again. Nadenka had learnt these sort of wounds were still fresh with Kai. They were eating Dinner, when Nadenka joined them. Kai looked at her, but said nothing, till Nadenka asked about his grandfather. Kai winced slightly, but continued to eat his dinner.

Nadenka kept asking, before turning to a forbidden topic, that Both Spencer and kai hated talking about. The death of Tala and Bryan. As soon as Nadenka started to ask, Kai stabbed her in the legs, and hissed sharply at her, that if Nadenka still wanted to live through life, she would shut the fuck up. He was slightly surprised when Nadenka asked Kai to end her life, but he couldn't. His job was only to kill his Grandfather and that was it.

The pain inside was too real for even Kai to handle and sometimes it spilled to the surface. Kai woke up from nightmares and groaned. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, when he thought he could smell Tala. No, He didn't think he did, Kai knew he did. He knew Tala's scent, the same old hair gel. Tala had tricked many people to believe his hair was in it's natural style.

_'When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have_

_All of me.'_

He heard footsteps, and Nurse Lovejoy appeared at the door. "Can't sleep Honey?" She asked, through the glass. Kai shook his head. He was pretty sure, all the staff had heard about the big day. Kai was surprised to see Nurse Lovejoy open his cell door. "Come on Sweetie. Your friend Spencer is waiting for you in the dinner room. Doctor Shuo let you two have some time alone to talk." She smiled sweetly.

Spencer panced the Dinner room slightly. Something rattled, and he turned round, before hearing a mieow outside. Spencer sighed, before sitting down. He remembered when Tala, Brayn, Ian and Himself had met Kai. He was the youngest and always had terrible nightmares. However the stubborn Russian wouldn't say anything about it, in fear of his new friends turning their backs on him for being weak.

After Spencer gently explained that they all had nightmares, Kai lighted up. He alwasy went to either Spencer or Tala, if he couldn't sleep, although it was mostly Spencer, since Tala was hard to wake up. Spencer had always been there for Kai, and he wasn't about to let him face this battle alone. The doors to the Dinner room opened and Spencer smiled at Kai.

_'You use to captive me,_

_By your resonating life._

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind._

_Your face it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away,_

_all the sanity in me!'_

Kai and Spencer had spent some time talking about Mermories. What Bryan first did to Boris, (Something along the lines of a water bomb, if Kai could remember right.), and Tala standing up himself and his friends. That mermory stuck for sometime.

(**Flash back**)

_"I don't believe it! Kai been gone far to long now."_

_Bryan and Ian watched their red haired friend pace. "Tala, Kai is Voltaire's grandson." Spencer pointed out. He had been lying on Tala's bed, staring at the mucky ceiling. Tala punched the wall, shaking his head. "Yeah, but you know what Voltaire does to Kai." He muttered. Ian, who was the second youngest at the time, sniffed, earning a hug from Bryan. Tala smiled slightly at Bryan, who smiled back slightly. _

_All of them, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Tala and now Kai were all brothers, even if they weren't related. Kai didn't give a shit, if they weren't, the boys were his new family. The door to Tala's bedroom opened and a gaurd was seen. "Tala! Sir wants to see you." The guard barked. Tala nodded, and looked at his friends. It was a silnetly farewell, before Tala was gone and out of the room._

_When Tala had got to Voltaire's study, he heard a whimper. _

_"Your nothing! You hear me Kai? Your **NOTHING**!"_

_Tala's hands balled into fists. Before he could move, the study door opened and Voltaire stood in the door way. "Tala, it's so good of you to join us." Voltaire smiled, and let Tala step inside the room. Tala let out a gasp, as soon as he saw Kai._

(**End flash back**)

Kai refused to think about it anymore and Spencer was just the same. Kai was about to get up, when Spencer caught him off guard. "I won't let you fight this alone." Spencer muttered. Kai turned to him. "What ya mean Spencer?" Kai questioned. Spencer looked at his friend, dead in the eye. "I can hear them too. I can hear their voices and it's driving me insane. I've gotta tell someone Kai. We've gotta save ian." he stated, almost crying.

Kai nodded, his eyes as cold as stone. "We will. We will save Ian. I don't know how, but we will. I promise." he replied. Spencer cut his finger, letting the blood drip. "Blood promise?" He asked, and smiled when kai nodded. Kai let Spencer cut his finger, before both joined fingers.

_"We Promise to help our friends and Save our living friend Ian. Let god be the witness to this act of Russian brotherhodd." _Kai stated in Russian. The two men pulled their fingers away, and wiped away the blood, before Nurse LoveJoy called them back to their cells.

_'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But although you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along!'_

Kai tossed and turned, before sitting up. He tried so hard to tell himself, Tala was one, but Tala's stubborn Russian spirit refused to let kai rest in piece. Kai knew what both Bryan and Tala wanted. Their youngest _brother_ Ian, retunred safely. They wanted Ian back and now that Spencer and Kai had made the blood promise of the Russian brotherhood, there was no going back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Hope you like. Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. _**


	8. Shattered

**MENTAL PRISON**

Jemma walked slowly through the crowed snowy streets of Russia. She brush a strand of hair from her eyes, and looked round. It was the same sight, that had greeted her years ago.

The teenage hookers, trying to get enough money for a drug habit. The homeless man, who ran a huge company, yet lost it all, everything, and lived on the streets, begging for any lose money. The preacher, yelling out something or other, always pointing at his bible. Jemma sighed. She felt sorry for everyone of them.

Once the grave advent was over, Jemma said something about getting lunch outside of the hospital. In truth, she wanted sometime alone. Jemma sat in the park, watching a few kids run past. What she had seen at the graveyard, almost made her cry.

(**Flashback**)

_The drive to the grave yard was as long as Jemma had thought it would have been. As Jemma pulled up in the carpark, she looked behind her, to make sure the Twin peaks van was behind. She smiled slightly, and got out of her car, the cold air hitting her. _

_Jemma waited till Kai and Spencer got out, and the body was brought behind them. "Do you know, where you want to bury Bryan?" Jemma asked. Both men nodded. "We'll show you." Spencer muttered, and lead the way. They all knew where Brayn was to be buried. Right next to Tala. _

_Only Tala's headstone was shattered. The grave had been destoryed, and pottery was found laying everywhere. Spencer stood still, while Kai fell to his knees._

_"No. No. No. No. **NO!**"_

_Kai punched the earth, screaming over and over again. He couldn't believe that something, as voilent as that, happened to his best friend. He heard the guards telling him to stop, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Spencer stood still, before he too fell to his knees. Jemma began to cry._

_Kai had finished punching the ground, having used up all his energy. He stared at the ground, tears misting up his vision. He then looked at his own hands. 'Why? Why did this have to happen to you Tala?' Kai wondered, before closing his eyes and sighing deeply. _

(**End Flashback. At Twin peaks**)

Kai stared into space. It was Lunch time, but Kai wasn't hungry. Spencer pushed Kai's bowl further to him, only to have Kai push it back again. "Leave him. Let's hope he starves to death." Nadenka sneered. She glanced at Kai, who glared at her. "If you're such a loner, then why do you hang around with us?" Kai questioned, his crismon eyes cold and hard. Nadenka shrugged. "What can I say, I would be hiding in the shadows, but the nurses told me to make friends. I'm stuck with you guys." she replied.

"I'd tell you to go to hell, but I guess all dogs go to heaven!" Kai snapped. Nadenka's eyebrow twitched. "What did you say?" she asked harshly. Kai glared harder at her. "You heard me Nadenka, or do you need to clean your ears out as well?" He spat. Nadenka stood up, and pounced on Kai, threathing to strangle him. They landed on the floor, Nadenka pinning Kai down, but she wasn't through him him. Suddenly, Kai turned the tables, pinning Nadenka down, only to get slashed on the stomach by Nadenka. Kai stumbled back, clutching the small wound. Spencer, who had seen what Nadenka had did to his friend, grabbed his own knife, and joined in. Kelly whimpered, while Maki tried to sort out Kai's wound.

Spencer had cut Nadenka on the arm, as two nurses and a couple of guard ran in, pulling all of them apart. Spencer was taken to a small room, where kai and Nadenka were taken to different first aid wings. Kai's cut wasn't deep, but it did bleed quiet a lot.

Jemma sat in Kenny's office, cup of coffee in her hands. "Any trace of the person left?" Kenny asked. Jemma shook her head. "No. Nothing. It's such a shame, but whoever did it, doesn't want Kai or Spencer near it." She replied. Micheal frowned deeply. He caught Kenny's eye and nodded. "Who wants Pizza?" he asked, a slight smile on his face. Jemma laughed slightly.

"No thanks Micheal, besides when it gets here, it's always cold." She smiled, placing the empty cup on Kenny's desk. Micheal pouted. "Come on, a double cheese stuff crust?" he questioned. Jemma grabbed her folders and shook her head. "I don't like Pizza." she replied playfully. Micheal stared at her. "Who doesn't like Pizza, besides you? Please." he begged, hoping to get her to have a pizza with him. Jemma shook her head and smiled. "Not with you." she added playfully, before walking out of the office. Micheal sighed. "Okay, I'll have it with Emily then." he muttered and went off in search of a phone.


	9. Escaped

_**I don't own the little phase, that Nadenka used. It's about her uncle. The phase belongs to Gothika, but I changed it slightly. **_

**MENTAL PRISON**

"I'm worried about you Jemma. Are you sure you're okay?"

Jemma nodded, smiling at Emily. "I'm fine, really." she replied, looking at her watch. "I'd better get going. I've got an interview with Nadenka soon." Jemma stated, before grabbing her belongings and walking towards one of the rooms. Emily sighed.

Nadenka waited, then looked up when she heard the door open. Jemma walked in, her heels clicking slightly. "Okay Nadenka, care to tell me anything else about yourself?" Jemma greeted, sitting down. Nadenka nodded. "He came to see me last night and he tore me like a paper doll. He opened me like a flower of pain and It felt horrible. He sank into me and set me on fire. Made me burn form the inside out. I couldn't stop him, he was too strong." Nadenka muttered. Jemma wrote it down.

"Who?" She questioned. Nadenka looked round the room. "My uncle, but he's dead." she whispered. Jemma noticed how Nadenka showed Fear, when her uncle was mentioned. "Nadenka, did your Uncle do something to you?" Jemma asked, hoping Nadenka would tell her something. Nadenka nodded. "He raped me, when I was 18." she replied. "Is that the reason, you're already here? Was it because you killed your Uncle?" Jemma questioned, feeling happy that they had gotten some more information out of Nadenka. The dark haired girl shook her head.

"He died a slow death. Died of Cancer." She replied. Jemma wrote this down. "You're not listening, are you?" Nadenka snarled. Jemma shook her head. "No Nadenka, I am listening. That's what I'm here for." she responded. Nadenka shook her head again. "You're not listening with your heart, only you're brain." she muttered darkly. Jemma packed her things away. "Well Nadenka, I think you've covered enough for me to really know something about you. I'll...." Nadenka cut her off. She grabbed hold of Jemma's hands.

"Do you know, what it'd like to burn from the inside?!"

A guard ran in, grabbing hold of Nadenka. Jemma shook her head, feeling sorry for Nadenka, as she was dragged away. Nadenka continued to scream at Jemma.

(**Later that night**)

A small sound was heard. Kai jolted up, and looked towards the door.There was nothing there. Kai knew it was the time. "Tala, I know you're there. Please, let me and Spencer out. I want to find Ian, I want to find him and help him, but I'm clueless, and helpless here. I need your help." Kai whispered. The glass steamed up.

_'Bryan has gone to release Spencer, and will be telling him the same thing. Meet him in the car park.'_

The message faded, and the door locks clicked. Kai walked over to the door, and pushed it lightly, before slipping out and looking round. No-one. Kai ran for it, slipping lsightly on the wet floor. Kai stopped by a wall, before looking down a long Corridor. Tala stood there, begging for Kai to follow him. Kai nodded and ran for it, hoping no-one caught him.

When Kai had finally got outside, he knew he had no way of getting anywhere. He had no key for any of the cars, and he knew it was hopless to try anyone of them, without setting the car alarm off.

"Kai!"

Kai turned to see Spencer running towards him. In his right hand, he held some keys. Kai smiled. Spencer always thought of something. Spencer began to press the lock off button, hoping one of the cars would unlock. A dark blue mustang. Kai smiled, as they climbed into the car.

"So, where are we going?" Spencer asked, as he started the engine. Kai's eye narrowed. "Home." He replied, to which Spencer started in utter horror at his friend. "The Mansion? No way Kai, I ain't going back!" Spencer almost screamed. Kai sighed. "Star the car, and I'll explain everything." he responded. He didn't blame Spencer for being the way he was. Bryan ahd turned out the same, and so did Ian. _'Ian? Where are you my brother? We will find you, I promise.'_ Kai thought.

The car had pulled out of the Twin peaks carpark and Kai began to explain. "We have to go back Home, so I explain about my grandfather's murder." He stated. Spencer kept his eyes on the road. "Were you there?" He questioned. Kai nodded. "I..I was the one that killed him." Kai replied, shedding not a single tear for his departed Grandfather. Spencer smiled slightly. "What you did Kai, it took guts. I'm proud of you." he replied. Kai smiled.

When they had gotta to a fork in the road, both boys tired to remember the route. "It's left." Kai and Spencer stated at the same time, to which both smiled. Spencer tunred left and drove down the small dark lane. It wasn't long before their 'home' was looming over them. The Hiwatari Manison was more like a prison. Spencer was tempted to turn round, but he didnt. He wanted to find Ian as much as kai did.

(**Jemma's house**)

Jemma reached for her ringing phone, while she looked at the Nadenka file. "Hello, Jemma Scott speaking." she greeted. _'Jemma, Kai and Spencer have escaped.'_ Emily's voice was heard. Jemma almost dropped the phone. "Okay, I'll be right there." she replied and hung up the phone. _'Where would they have gone? They have no place to hide, so......'_ Jemma cut off her own thoughts when she knew just where Kai and Spencer were heading.

"They're going back to the Mansion. They're going to find Ian." she almost yeled, and ran to get her coat and keys.


	10. The truth

_**Thanks to everyone, who has reviwed. I love you loads!**_

**MENTAL PRISON**

Jemma first saw the dark blue mustang, when she got to the Hiwatari Mansion. _'Strange. What is Ray's car doing here? Wait a moment, could the guys have used it?'_ Jemma wondered. As she got out of her own car, she saw Bryan, begging her to follow him. She ran inside, bumping in Spencr.

"Jemma? What are you doing here?" Kai asked, looking behind her. He sighed in relief. Jemma straigthen her coat. "I got word you two had escaped, and I knew you'd come here. You're looking for Ian, aren't you?" she replied. Kai nodded and lead both Spencer and Jemma towards His grandfather's study. Spencer stopped. "Kai, Jemma, look." he whispered, pointing down a corridor. Standing in the corridor, was Kai, Brayn, Spencer and another kid, to which Jemma could imagen was Ian, and they were all children.

_"Tala wasn't by the river that night Brayn!" _

_15 year old Kai's hands were balled into fists and they shook. Bryan looked about 16, and stood calm, while Spencer, who looked 16 aswell and Ian, who looked 14, lookd between the two. "Where was Tala then?" Brayn asked. Kai looked at his brother, his team-mate dead in the eye. "He was with my Grandfather and Boris." he replied. _

_Brayn let out an anrgy sigh, and almost hit the wall. "God knows what they did to him then. Fucking hell, why can't they just leave us alone!" Brayn yelled. _

In the blink of an eye, the image had gone. Jemma studdered, before following Kai and Spencer. "How much further?" Jemma questioned. Kai pointed down at Corridor. "Not far. Just down here." he replied, before looking out a window. Outside there was a river. Another image was seen.

_Kai was walking towards the river, before seeing Tala's body. He ran towards the lifeless body of his friend. _

_"Tala! No Tala, wake up!"_

_Kai shook Tala's body, before seeing the cuts. 'No, Tala, you can't be dead!' Kai screamed in his head. Spencer, Brayn and Ian ran towards the two boys. Spencer had to fight with kai, to get him away from tala, as Brayn tried to find a pulse. He turned to his brothers and shook his head gravely._

Just like the first image, it disappared as quickly as it had appeared. Jemma shook her head, and Spencer smiled slightly at her. "You're not the only one, to feel a little creeped out." he whispered, before following Kai. Jemma smiled, but knew the worst image was yet to come.

Kai stood in front of a large white door, sighing as he did, before pulling the door wide open. The three didn't step one foot into the room, as an imagen began to play. This told the whole story.

_Voltaire was writing and sorting out files, when Kai entered, a butcher knife behind him. "What do you want Kai?" The old man asked harsly, before coughing slightly. Sickness was getting to him. "I just wanted to know where Spencer is, that's all." Kai replied, as he joined his Grandfather by his side. _

_Before Voltaire could move, Kai sunk the knife into his side, causing the old man to fall to the floor. "Kai, have you gone mad?" Volatire yelled, trying to stand up. He failed and fell to the floor. "It's pay back time! I want answers and you're gonna give them to me!" Kai yelled, removing the knife slowly, before breaking both Volatire's legs. _

_"What did you do to Tala?" Kai asked, siniing the knife into Volatire's flesh. Volatire screamed in pain. "I..I..We.. We raped Tala. We raped him, then killed him. Kai, please show some mercy!" he yelled, before Kai punched him in the face. "No mercy for you! Where are Brayn and Spencer?" Kai questioned harshly. He dipped his fingers in the blood that was flowing, from Voltaire's open wound. _

_He walked to the far wall and wrote, in blood a message. "I don't know! I don't know, Kai. For god sake, don't do this!" Volatire screamed, as the butcher knife was sunk into his right side. Kai dipped his fingers in the blood and wrote a new message on another wall. _

_Kai turned back to Voltaire, the final question he was about to ask. "Where is Ian? Don't fucking lie to me, Where is he you Bastard!" Kai screamed. Votlaire shook his head. "I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! Kai, please! Don't do this!" He screamed once more, before Kai sunk the knife into his heart, before violently ripping it out again. _

The image had disappeared, and Jemma and Spencer had a good look on what was on the walls.

**Murderer!**

**Raper!**

**Abuser!**

There was one more thing writen. Jemma just about caught it. It had slightly faded.

**I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!**

"How did they find you?" Spencer asked, turning to Kai, who was sitting againt a wall. "I sat here, where I'm sitting now. I laughed, telling them how he derserved it. I laughed all the way to Twin peaks, till I couldn't laugh no more." Kai replied, sadly. Jemma joined him, before hugging him tightly. Kai returned it, before Spencer too joined the hug. No-one noticed Tala and Brayn, or the fact that Emily, Micheal, Ray and Kenny ran in.


	11. Promise done

_**Thanks to all of you, who had reviwed. I didn't think I would get as many reviews as I have. ONce this story is finished, I am thinking about starting a bey-blade story with Sleepy Hollow in. Tell me what you think. **_

**MENTAL PRISON**

When the police arrived, Kai was the first to here a whimper. His eyes searched the corridor, before seeing Tala and Bryan urging him to follow them, and began pointing down a corridor. Kai lept up, running down the corridor, using only the whimpering as his guide.

He heard the foot-steps of the others following him. kai came to a dead end, but he found a large stone coloured door. Kai grabbed hold of the handle and yanked the door open, as the Police, Jemma and Spencer rounded the cornor. As the door opened and small man fell out, landing in kai's arms.

"Ian!" kai yelled, getting a closer look at the man. His body was littered with scars, new and old, thousands of brusies and tons of Cuts. Ian opened his eyes, and smiled. "I'd knew you'd come Kai. I just knew you'd fine me." He smiled weakly, before passing out. Kai held him close.

(**Police station**)

"I'm sorry Boris, but the boys belong in Twin peaks!"

Boris turned to Jemma, glaring at her. "I'm sure I have the poilce on my side here." he retorted shaprly. The officer nodded. "Those boys, escaped from a mental prison, one of the assulted a nurse, stole a car......" The officer was cut off.

"And save a young man's life, who, may I add, has been on your missing list for god knows how long." Micheal cut in sharply. The officer went quiet. Jemma slipped into a room, where Kai was being kept.

Kai looked up, when he heard jemma's voice. He smiled at her, to which she returned it. "Where's Spencer and Ian?" Kai questioned. Jemma sat down. "Spencer is in another room, next door. Ian is in hospital, being treated. He should make it through the night." she responded. Kai nodded and looked at his hands.

"Kai, can I ask you something?" Jemma questioned. Kai nodded, still looking at his hands. "Did we ever date?" Jemma asked. This question caught Kai off gaurd. He looked at Jemma dead in the eyes. "No." he replied, after finding his voice. "Did you want to?" Jemma questioned, not taking her eyes off Kai.

He nodded his head. "Did you think I wanted to?" she questioned again, her eyes never leaving his crimson ones. Kai nodded once more. "Then why didn't we?" Jemma asked a final time. Kai struggled for an answer. he found one in the end. "You moved back to England, before I had the chance." He replied, before his eyes locked on the table once more. Jemma was about to say something, but an Officer called her away.

(**Police office, late night**)

Boris stared hard at the english doctor. "This there a reason to why I should remain here?" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Jemma nodded. "I believe there were, two killers. Since you worked _so _closely with Votlaire, You need to hear this." she responded. Boris nodded. "So, doyou know anything about this second killer?" he questioned, getting up, to look out of a window. The rain was pouring down.

"This man lived in house with no mother, or an abusive family. His father would either hit him, or his mother. This man, as a kid, got beaten up so many times, he lived his life through fear alone, until he snapped. Now, he must have decided to get his own back on his father, and may have killed him or beaten him to death, before he left. " Jemma explained.

Boris seemed surprised. "You seem to know a lot. Have anyone in mind?" He asked, his eyes still searching past the rain. Jemma stood up. "Yes, you." she replied. Boris spun round, as thunder was heard and lightening flashed across the sky. "What!" he roared. Jemma took a step back. She knew she had stepped into the lion's den and had woke the lion up.

"You. Your the second killer. I've read alot about you Boris. You've been known for the rape and abuse of Boys, and girls alike. Getting a job with Voltaire was a dream come true, since you could dish out an punishment you wanted. Am I right?" Jemma asked, still walking backwards towards the open door. Borsi began to laugh before nodded his head. "I guess the english doctor, is a real clever bitch." He smirked, before running after her.

Jemma ran for her life, only to find the front door was locked, and there was noway out. She dived under a desk and hide. Borsi appeared, holding a hand-gun and looked round for her. "Come on out Jemma. I won't bite. Not hard anyway." he laughed. Jemma prayed someone would find her.

Borsi fired the gun, blowing a computer screen. In the cells, Kai and Spencer heard the shots. "Shit! I think Boris' been found out." Spencer muttered, before watching Kai. Kai stood, trying to open the door. "Fuck! Fucking door, open!" Kai yelled, bashing into it.

"Those boys weren't the first you know. No, there was one girl. She was as tight as fuck. She thinks I'm dead now, Thinks I died of Cancer. You might know her. Name was Nadenka. She was sweet niece." Boris smiled. Jemma held her breath and prayed even harder, someone would find her.


	12. Over and Recovering

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. This will be the last chapter, and I hope everyone will like my bey-blade/sleepy hollow story. **_

**MENTAL PRISON**

**Bang!**

Another gunshot, another computer fell to the floor. Jemma winced when the metal hit the floor, sending bright sparks flying. She cursed at herself in her head.

Kai had given up, bashing into the cell door. His arm had gone past hurting, only a cold numbing feeling had spread. Spencer stood up, grabbed hold of the door and pulled. Veins were begining to show, and it wasn't long before Spencer stopped. his face was red and he took a moment to regain his breath.

Borsi had begun to laugh and Jemma knew it was only a matter fo time, before she was found. However, Boris walked out of the tiny office, they were in, out to the corridor. "Now Jemma, we know you're not gonna get out of her alive. Show your self and make it a hell of a lot easier for both of us." he called. He turned to look at a glass door, to see Jemma. "Thank you Doctor." Boris smiled, pulling the trigger.

When the glass shattered, Boris saw tala. Jemma stood behind Boris. "Tala? That's not possible?" Boris muttered, rubbing his eyes. When he looked again, both Bryan and Tala were standing in front of him. "Bryan? Tala? This isn't possible. You're already dead!" Boris yelled, taking aim and firing at both Ghosts. Tala held up a hand, and ice shot towards Boris, freezing him slightly.

Spencer at the time, had tried a second time to yank the cell door off. He gave it one last pull, before it flew off, and Spencer landed hard on the floor. Kai helped his friend up, before both ran off to find out what was happening.

Bryan also held up a hand, and wind began to rip through Boris, causing him to scream. As he turned round, Jemma held up a gun and shot him in the head. Jemma trembled, and Boris's dead body fell to the floor. Kai and Spencer appeared not long after.

(**3 weeks later**)

"I still have bad dreams. Sometimes I wake up screaming."

Jemma smiled. "That's normal Nadenka, but we can all see a great change in you. It won't be long, before you'll be free from here." she reasured. Nadenka took Jemma's left hand in hers. "And I have you to Thank. Everyone else aswell." She smiled. Jemma looked at her watch. "I'm sorry Nadenka, but I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow okay?" Jemma asked, to which Nadenka nodded.

When Jemma got outside, Ray jogged up beside her. "What Ray?" Jemma asked, walking towards her office. "Just wondering how you and Kai are, thats all." Ray replied, walking quickly to catch up with Jemma. Jemma raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you care about kai? You hated him." She questioned, reaching her office. Ray sighed. "Look, I...." Jemma cut him off.

"I'll only say this once Ray. Lust is Lust, work is work. Don't get the two mixed up. Besides I'm with kai now." The english doctor replied and walked into her office, closing the door on Ray. The Neko-Jin sighed, and carried on walking, hoping to find Micheal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_So what ya think? I hope everyone likes it!_**


End file.
